cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Morikawa
Katsumi Morikawa is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard. Despite "katsu" meaning 'victory', he's one of the weakest known players in game. Information He is very boastful, and is proud of his "strength", when he has lost every Vanguard fight he's had, giving him the nickname "lose-umi". He's also very superstitious and regularly consults an astrology book. He also has a huge obsession with Ultra-rare member Kourin and is often 'fanboying' over her when he knows she's set to appear somewhere. An example of this is in episode 26 when he implies he might of come to nationals just to see Kourin instead of the actual fighting. Biography Anime Biography Morikawa is the self-professed strongest fighter in Card Capital. He starts the series off by stealing Aichi's Blaster Blade and betting it in a fight with Kai, attempting to use the rare card to beat him. While Morikawa is initially just a bully, he eventually lightens up and becomes Aichi's friend. His favorite card is Juggernaut Maximum, but his deck has no set clan, as Morikawa attempts to stuff as many grade 3 cards in it as possible. Naturally, this causes him massive problems in successfully riding from one grade to the next, boosting his cards' power, and activating triggers. However, it's demonstrated in rides 51 and 52 that he actually is a good fighter, but only when given a deck that is itself good; Morikawa is poor at deck building. Manga Biography Initially Morikawa steals Aichi's Blaster Blade as in the anime. As it happens, he's a member of Hitsue Junior High's CF Vanguard Research Club, sponsored by Mr. Mark. Unlike in the anime, Morikawa does not run a grade 3-centered deck, but instead a more traditional (and useful) Spike Brothers one. Deck Main Deck His main deck is a Kagerō deck, with a random assortment of Grade 3s. It has more Grade 3s than any other grade, leaving him constantly with hands full of Grade 3s and nothing else which he cannot Ride and even if he does Ride them he cant use them for Guarding or Boosting. As a matter of fact, having many Grade 3s in a deck can be disadvantageous. Grade 3s have no shield, can only use their Twin drive skill when they are in the Vanguard Circle, and some of them can only use their skills when they are in the Vanguard Circle. He is actually an incredibly strong fighter when using a balanced deck as shown in episode 51 when he forgot his deck and was given a Golden Mecha Soldier deck and won every fight he had in the episode. Season 2 Morikawa will stay behind with the rest of the crew at Card Capital. }} | } | }} Episode 1 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose (Twice) |- | Aichi Sendou || } | } | }} Episode 3 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |- | Kamui Katsuragi || } | } | }} Episode 5 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |- | Misaki Tokura || } | } | }} Episode 9 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |- | Emi Sendou || } | } | }} Episode 15 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |- | Izaki Yuta || } | } | }} Episode 51 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Win (Twice) |- | Taishi Miwa || } | } | }}Episode 51 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Win |- | Aichi Sendou || } | } | }} Episode 51 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Win |- | Osamu Kishida || } | } | }}Episode 52 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Win |} Nubatama Deck '''Katsumi uses a Nubatama deck during the second Card Capital Shop Tournament disguised as Ninja Master M. * *'Katsumi' stole Blaster Blade from Aichi Sendo in episode 1, although Aichi got it back later in the episode by beating Toshiki Kai. *Episode 51-52, when he got a constructed deck by Shin, he wins all the time even Aichi Sendou, With full of Grade 3s deck to a constructed deck proves that Katsumi is strong. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters